The invention is directed generally to an amplified video signal distribution apparatus and more particularly to such apparatus for selectively connecting a selected one of a plurality of inputs or source signals to both of two outputs or utilization devices.
One such amplified video signal distribution apparatus or switching device is commonly known as a video selector. In such a video selector, one or more input devices, for example a television antenna, a cable television lead, a home computer or video game, and a video tape or cassette recorder (often referred to as a "VTR" or "VCR") or video disc player may be selected for play through a television receiver or alternatively for recording information therefrom on a second VTR. While the invention is not limited thereto, the following discussion will be facilitated by specific reference to a novel and improved video selector apparatus.
Generally speaking a number of problems are encountered in devices for switching multiple inputs to multiple outputs. For example, such switching devices must make provision to properly isolate the inputs from the outputs to avoid interference therebetween. Similarly, the several inputs must be effectively isolated one from the other to avoid cross-talk or interference, while the several outputs must be similarly isolated. Additionally, it is important to transfer signals from a selected input to one or more outputs substantially without adding any distortion, noise or the like to the input signal, while at the same time minimizing any signal loss.
In addition to the foregoing considerations, it is desirable to minimize the cost of such a switching device so as to make it attractive to a relatively broad market. Heretofore, it has proven difficult to provide a switching device or video selector which meets the foregoing performance requirements at an acceptable cost.